BURSTS
by merakiis
Summary: Our love came in bursts. At first, little by little. And then, all at once. (A one-shot collection of Stony shenanigans).


Hello all, Aries here with brand new work for the Avengers fandom. I've been meaning to get back into writing fanfic for a while so I thought the best option was to write my favorite pairing in various shenanigans would be the best solution. So here we are. The ratings of the oneshots will vary, as will the length. The genres will also vary too! Sometimes there will be fluff to drown in and other times it'll be a horrible mess of crack. But that's chill that's fine, yolo. Please enjoy this one-shot collection!

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own the Avengers. If I did the world would not be safe.**_

* * *

BURST 01.  
Faking it.

Rating: Teen

Steve discovered that Tony was great at being fake.

No, fake wasn't the right word. _Fake_ sounded judgemental and harsh. Maybe it was. However as Steve stood off to the side, watching Tony work the room with natural ease, he couldn't help but notice how well Tony could put on a performance.

The Avengers were at a gala tonight. _PR_ , Fury had told them. A way to humanize the team so 'threat' wasn't so synonymous with 'Avengers' anymore. The Maria Stark Foundation was their go-to means for hosting charity events. Tony used his connections and influence to invite both socialites, politicians, and even the common man to these parties.

 _Tony knew_ _so many people_ , Steve thought. Everywhere Tony went, someone stopped to say hello. Someone laughed at his joke. Someone batted their eyelashes at him. People were all over Tony, yet it seemed Tony was barely registering them. There was a level of connection that was just shallow enough to pass as though they all entered the deep end. But Tony, Steve watched, always kept people at a distance.

And it was through that damn _fake smile._

"Having fun?"

Steve glanced to the side, seeing Natasha walk over to him. She was holding onto two glasses. She offered him a drink and he took it, but he didn't drink right away.

"Parties aren't really my thing."

"I can tell, wallflower." Natasha took a slow sip, following Steve's gaze that had been drawn back to Tony. She raised an eyebrow. "He's a real natural at the schmooze and booze game."

 _Natural._ No, that word didn't sit right. There was nothing natural about the way Tony was acting. The way he was _smiling._

Steve's seen Tony smile. That was _not_ his smile. It wasn't so . . . cold. _Detached._

Steve didn't like this Tony's smile.

He didn't even know _when_ he had gotten so attached to Tony's smile. Maybe it was from living together and seeing how Tony acted around people he was truly comfortable with. How _alive_ Tony became when he was talking about a topic he was passionate about. Or whenever he showed Steve a cultural reference from this century and, although Steve was a bit slow to catch on, would smile and laugh and tease him and _God_ that smile did things to Steve's stomach anytime it was directed his way.

"If you're not going to drink that I'm taking it back." Natasha's gaze was back on Steve. He felt like she was trying to break him apart. Figure out what had made him go silent. She was a smart girl, and the two had grown close over the past few months. No doubt she'd pick up on his _odd_ fascination for the oddity that was Tony Stark.

"I'll drink it," and he did, but it's only a sip. Not enough to make Natasha ease off the scrutiny.

Laughter bursts from a small gathering in the crowd. Tony's in the center, moving his hands wildly. The circle of people around him are absolutely _enamored_. Their eyes are wide. Their jaws slack. Steve knew that look very well. It was the same look Natasha called him out for having whenever Tony started talking about one of his inventions.

Or breathed.

A waiter came by Natasha and Steve with a platter of empty champagne flutes. Natasha put hers on the tray and Steve followed. Natasha rolled her eyes and moved so she was standing in front of Steve and, more importantly, his view of Tony.

"Nat-"

"No. Do not _Nat_ me. Do you want to go over there?"

"W-What?" Steve jumps, inhaling sharply. "No I'm-I'm content right where I am."

"Right. That's why you're staring at Tony like a lost puppy."

"I am not-I'm no lost puppy. I quite like my corner. It's cozy."

"It's _pathetic_. Go talk to him."

"He's . . . in the middle of something."

"Yeah. And you and I _both_ know he's not enjoying himself. So go over there and _do_ something." Natasha went behind Steve to give him a push. Of course he didn't budge. But the glare she threw at him was enough to get him moving.

His feet felt like lead as he maneuvered through the throng of people. Every step he took shot warning signals flying throughout Steve's system. He should go back to his corner. This world-it wasn't his space. Natasha was right. Tony _did_ thrive over the schmooze and booze. Steve could see that as he approached the small crowd. Yet he couldn't handle seeing Tony's smile not reaching his damn eyes. Steve loved it when Tony's smile reached his eyes. They get crinkles around the corners and-

Steve approached the outer ring of the crowd. He could hear Tony before he could see him.

"Bradley you _dog_. You and I both know you _still_ owe me from our last game of pool."

Bradley, a stout middle-aged man who was _very_ red in the face, chuckled. "If we're talking about repaying. . ." a lick of the lips. A _wandering hand_ down Tony's arm. "I can think of something."

On impulse, Steve grabbed Tony's arm.

Tony jumped. Steve's heart pounded loudly in his ears as Tony's gaze dropped to his arm, then back to Steve. Steve swallowed.

"Team meeting. Balcony."

Steve couldn't decipher the look in Tony's eyes. But then he was turning around to wave off the crowd, promising his swift return. The two moved their way to the balcony. The cold December air did nothing to cool the heat pooling underneath Steve's skin.

"Oh my God, Cap. Your sixth sense is impeccable as always." Tony adjusted his tie while Steve made his way over to the balcony. The cold air was very much needed to _cool_ Steve's hot-headed behavior. What had he done? Yes, reckless was his second nature but he hadn't thought past the point of _must get Tony out of there and away from_ _ **Bradley**_.

Steve knew any second now, Tony would catch onto his trick.

"Thought I'd _never_ catch a break." Tony pulled down his tie a bit. Tony stood beside Steve and Steve caught a glimpse of skin peeking through the small opening from Tony's collar.

His throat suddenly went dry.

Steve swallowed. "You definitely know how to work a crowd."

"Years of training," Tony said flippantly, running a hand through his hair. "You don't grow up in the lap of insane luxury and _not_ learn how to do a little dance to keep people happy."

Steve watched Tony glance around the balcony. No doubt wondering when the rest of the Avengers would arrive. When Tony's eyes fell on him, Steve's breath caught. The light in Tony's eyes, although hidden behind his shades, alerted Steve that Tony had finally caught onto his ruse.

"I don't remember the Avengers being just two people." Steve expected anger and sarcasm but instead, he heard amusement.

His shoulders relaxed and Steve let a bemused smile rest upon his lips. "Fury didn't give you the memo?"

Tony barked out a laugh. "Hilarious! As if I'd _actually_ read Fury's memos." and then, for the first time tonight, Steve saw an actual smile appear on Tony's face.

It was small, a little crooked, but _damn_ did it sent a warmth like no other burning through Steve's veins. No alcohol served tonight could give Steve the same effect Tony's smile did.

 _I'm in trouble._

"Cap, you good?" Tony waved a hand in front of Steve's face and Steve was suddenly brought back to the real world. Crap. He was staring.

"Yeah. I-Your smile just-it was real." could he be anymore awkward? Steve cleared his throat, glancing Steve hated the way Tony cocked his head. The way his eyes narrowed and one of his perfectly trimmed eyebrows arched like he was studying Steve the way he studied blueprints for new tech. With _fine scrutiny_. With precise care and attention. Steve felt weak under that gaze. Super serum be _damned_.

"What does that mean?"

 _He hated that question._ "It means . . ." Steve brought his gaze back to Tony. He hated that he couldn't read anything from his face. "When you're out there, schmoozing- _playing the game_. You look . . . you look like you're not enjoying yourself. That smile-its _fake_. I don't like it. I've seen your real smile Tony. And that one . . ." Steve feels heat pooling in his cheeks. The urge to bite down on his tongue is _so strong_ right now, but he's already come this far. Tony's still staring at him blankly and he wants to smash through whatever mask Tony's constructed. "Your real smile-is really . . . _beautiful_."

Damn it. He's blushing.

Tony's absolutely still and Steve suddenly feels like an idiot for even going that far. It's done now. His words out in the open dangling like the stars hanging above their heads. A waiter comes onto the balcony asking if everything's alright but Tony waves them away with his hand. Steve waits for Tony to say something, _anything_ and then suddenly Tony's close. So close their lips almost touch. Wait.

Wait no.

Their lips are touching. Because Tony's _kissing_ him. Hard and assertive, roughly taking Steve's mouth and Steve _gives in so easily._ Wraps his arms around Tony's shoulders and pulls him even closer. Tony's hands find Steve's hips to pull him in at the same time and Steve groans because _damn_ he did not know kissing Tony could feel so-

"You think my smile's beautiful?"

Steve snaps his eyes opened and is greeted with the sight of Tony panting. Lips red and cheeks flushed and thank _God_ the light is back in Tony's eyes cause Steve was going to commit bloody murder if it never returned.

"Yes," Steve rasps. He licks his lips as his eyes drop to Tony's mouth. "I do."

"God-I-remind me I owe Natasha fifty dollars."

"Wait, what-?"

But he doesn't finish his sentence because Tony's kissing him again and Steve has no choice but to let it happen because, he's realized, Tony's mouth was a _beautiful_ , beautiful gift to experience.


End file.
